


Better Perspective

by WhiteMoonRosesWeep



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteMoonRosesWeep/pseuds/WhiteMoonRosesWeep
Summary: Short story: Marinette gets help putting her feelings in perspective.





	Better Perspective

She tapped her pencil along the edge of her sketch book. It was a slow tap, as she gazed over the plaza. It was washed in the most beautiful twilight hues at that moment, but she was not paying attention. Her heart just wasn't into it at the moment. 

She sighed. Her eyes caught the slow movements of the people and their long shadows before her. But the sight barely registered. 

She felt a sharp poke in her side by her purse. Her eyes focused as she looked down to her side.

Tikki had the purse open just enough Marinette could see her face. A worried look passed between them, Marinette trying a small smile for her friend. Tikki motioned to her wrist, miming the time.

Marinette quietly whispered, “Oh there's no rush. I'm okay, Tikki.” As if to convince her friend, she looked up and focused on the scene before her.

The light sparkled over the plaza, gilding everything, and washing the other colors to gold. The shadows were long, the people practically begging to be drawn. With an unconscious sigh she opened her note book and started to sketch the first thing that caught her eye.

She thought about why she loved to draw. The shapes she saw, the colors, excited her, made her want to use them. But lately it was hard to get excited. 

Her friends were busy, with each other, or kept from socializing. Alya and Nino were doing things together, and she was tired of feeling like a third wheel. Adrien was stuck secluded, working or home, rarely allowed out. She'd been on her own all week, and it was wearing on her. 

Her parents were closing the bakery for a week or two, and taking a vacation. A real vacation! Their first since she was born. They were heading to China to see family, and stopping in other places along the way. They wanted her to go, but her responsibilities kept her tied to Paris. She also thought her parents needed the time alone together. And they liked the idea of Marinette watching the shop while they were gone. After all Paris’ akuma problem hasn't gone away.

So much time on her hands, she should be sewing up a storm. But she wasn't inspired, she was in a funk. She was frustrated, lonely, and yes jealous. Why couldn't superheroes get a break too?!

Before she knew it her head hit the notebook and she groaned aloud. She didn't even feel like patrolling. She was going to be late, as Tikki tried to warn her, but she just didn't care at the moment.

“Purrrincess. It's a pleasure to see you here. Are you enjoying the inspiring sunset?” Chat's voice said from behind her.

“Hi.” Marinette said, muffled by the paper as she didn't bother picking her head up as she talked. “No.”

She heard his footsteps move closer, and he sat down on the steps beside her.  
“Perhaps the night full of stars more fits your mood?” He said placing his arms around his knees, his head on his arms, and looking directly over at her.

“Nope.” She said, noticing how the light gilded his golden hair, the curve of his mask, and his ears.

“Creative block? Great artists get those.” Chat said, his face still open and compassionate.

“Yes, no, maybe.” She waved her hands in the air around her head before resting them on her book again. Her face showed her warring moods as she watched his.

He stood and swept a deep bow to her. “I'm at your service. How can I help?”

“Oh, Chat, I wish you could,” she said. 

“Tell me what’s wrong and I'll fix it!” He said sitting back down next to her, cross-legged and looking at the disappearing sun.

“I'm jealous, Chat. So very jealous.” She said so quietly he would have missed it without his super hearing. His eyebrows went up but his posture stayed the same. She sighed inwardly and went on.

“Yeah, so my friends have been hanging out a lot lately, as a couple. And that's great, really, don't get me wrong. But I'm tired of feeling like a third wheel. My parents are going on a trip, together, like a second honeymoon, and I have to stay here. And, yeah.” She ended lamely, not willing to divulge her feelings for an absent Adrien.

Chat had watched her intently throughout. Now he blinked slowly, and started nodding.

“I'd be jealous too, Purr-incess.” He said tapping his fingers and claws on his arms in thought. “What will make you feel better?” As she started to speak he said, “Besides being able to go with your parents.”

She shut her mouth, and thought about it. What would make her happy that she can do? She should make the most of the free time she'll have. Making presents for her friends and family, the holidays would be here in no time. And staying out late and patrolling Paris with her partner. And sleeping in late with no one to wake her. So who needed her friends? She'd be okay.   
“Well the time I have I should use wisely, right? So I’d like to make holiday presents while everyone is busy. And sleeping in while there's no one to complain. And visiting museums, and window shopping.” Her voice got lighter and her frown melted away.

Chat nodded. “And if you'd like company I'll gladly stop by and check on you.” He looked surprised that the idea came out of his mouth, but happy that he said it.

“Thanks Chat. For the ideas and the offer. For now though I should head home and help my mom pack.” Marinette said, standing with a smile. And with a quick wave to Chat, she ran towards home. She dropped off her sketchbook, hopped out onto her balcony, transformed, and swung back to the plaza in search of Chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Worth continuing in another short story?


End file.
